Sacrifices
by Veni -x- Vidi -x- Vici
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were happy until one day Sakura suddenly ends their relationship, claiming that she’s marrying someone else. What happened and what made Sakura do something so sudden and drastic?


Sacrifices

Chapter One

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were happy until one day Sakura suddenly ends their relationship, claiming that she's marrying someone else. What happened and what made Sakura do something so sudden and drastic? Read and find out. Note: This is going to be either a two-shot or a three-shot. This first part may sound confusing but a lot more will be explained in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Boo!

------------------

Two blurry figures stood in a small park under the starlit sky.

One was a young woman of 26. Her back was turned against the other figure and the expression on her face unseen by the other was filled with sorrow. Her entire body shook, nervous of the words she was about to say to the other.

The other figure silently strolled up to the woman. Gently, the figure placed his big strong hands on the woman's shoulders. Out of his deep worried voice came, "Are you alright Sakura? Is it the cold? We should have met in some place warmer. Why don't we head over to the café around the corner? You can tell me what you said was urgent over the phone there."

The auburn haired girl silently shook her head as her body continued to shake as she tried to hold in her tears.

"Sakura, what's wrong? It's okay, you can tell me anything," the man tried to calm Sakura down.

In a soft squeaky voice, the woman said, "I'm sorry Syaoran. So so sorry."

After finally saying something, Sakura broke down crying. No longer could she hold in her tears. Her plans of staying calm, completely forgotten.

The confused Syaoran answered with, "Sorry for what?"

"I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I always thought we could be happy together but that's impossible now. I'm so sorry Syaoran. But I have to leave you," Sakura replied between her intervals of crying and sniffling.

The words stunned Syaoran but he didn't give up just yet. "Why are you saying such weird things Sakura? What do you mean by having to leave me? We love each other. Isn't that a good enough reason to stay together?"

"I'm getting married," was the simple answer Syaoran got from Sakura.

"What?" said the shocked Syaoran. Then darkly he added, "To who?"

"Marcus. Marcus Charette."

"That famous multi-billionaire? The one who owns the company providing the government countless defense weapons and technology? You're getting married to him? I thought you said you disliked him ever since your father introduced you to him at one of those company galas a few years ago," replied the stunned and enraged Syaoran.

"That was then and this is now," replied Sakura, her voice quivering.

"I don't believe that you love him for a second. There's a reason why you're doing this. Tell me Sakura!" yelled the desperate Syaoran.

"Maybe if things were different, we could have ended up together," Sakura said in a barely audible tone as she looked down at the grass.

"I won't believe you unless you look right into my eyes and tell me that you don't love me," replied Syaoran.

Sakura lifted her head and looked right into Syaoran's amber eyes. "I never loved you."

With that Sakura turned to the side and ran off. The only thought racing through her mind as she ran, 'I'm so sorry Syaoran.'

Syaoran, still standing in the park, looked at Sakura's retreating figure. His only thoughts, 'She lied to me. I swear I'll find out one day why you did this Sakura and reclaim you.'

------------------

Sakura ran and ran, never stopping until she reached a black BMW parked in a silent and remote parking lot near the harbor.

Wiping away her tears and trying to regain her composure, Sakura bitterly said to the man standing in front of the car, "I did what you told me so don't you dare break the promise you made me."

"I would never do anything to hurt my wife-to-be. I love you too much to do something like that. You made a wise choice in choosing me," replied the dark haired with golden eyes Marcus Charette.

Sakura glared angrily at Marcus and slapped him on the left cheek.

Marcus merely smiled and touched his left cheek gently. "I'll let that go for now since I'm so happy you consented to being my wife."

Marcus reached out his arms and pulled Sakura into a hug, resting her head on one of his shoulders.

Sakura, however, did not hug back. She stood there with her arms dangling on her side, softly crying.

'It's the only choice I have. This is a necessary sacrifice,' Sakura kept thinking to herself over and over again as she cried into the suit of the cruel man she would soon call her husband.

------------------

It was all over the media: "Multi-billionaire Marcus Charette Engaged to the Beautiful Heiress, Sakura Kinomoto!" "Biggest Merging of Fortunes of the Century!" And so it went.

It was on every newspaper, magazine, radio station, television news, etc.

Frankly, Sakura was surprised that her engagement to Marcus two days ago was safely kept from the press. She had assumed that after waking up from a night of restless sleep and crying, she'd find her engagement plastered everywhere. But Marcus was generous enough to give her two days to recuperate. He had mostly left her alone, only announcing the engagement this morning at a press conference.

Sighing, Sakura went to change. It was only a matter of time before she revealed herself to the press and comment on her engagement. Slowly, Sakura lifted herself off of the couch and made her way to her room. As she entered her room, the phone rang.

Sakura winced a bit at the sound of the ring tone. Only a few close friends and her family knew the phone number to her apartment and she wasn't ready to hear their opinions. Afraid of the congratulatory voices and the voices of disapproval. Nonetheless, she still picked up the phone.

Sakura held the phone for awhile before finally saying a soft hello.

"Sakura? Is that you? You sound very tired. Are you alright?" Sakura heard the worried voice of her father.

"I'm fine otou-san," was the soft reply.

"About your engagement…"

"I know it's very sudden otou-san and I'm sorry I wasn't the one you heard it from," interrupted Sakura.

"Could we still talk about this over dinner? Getting married is a very important decision. It's so sudden that we're all worried about you. Please come over tonight and talk this over with me, Touya, Tomoyo, and your other friends. Just hear what we have to say. That's all we're asking. You're free to do whatever you want," said the worried Fujitaka.

"I'll come to dinner."

"Good, we'll be having dinner at six at home," said Fujitaka a little cheerily.

Sakura smiled a little and added, "I'll see you then."

The two of them hung up.

As Sakura opened her closet, the phone rung again. Thinking that it was her dad forgetting to tell her something, Sakura hurriedly picked up the phone.

"Hello," Sakura said with more enthusiasm.

"Well it's good to hear you sounding so cheerful," said the male voice on the other end.

------------------

Author's Note: Yes, I know I haven't been updating in awhile. Almost half a year. But I'm back now. I think I just need to re-evaluate my writing because in those past six months, I have changed as a person and I now look at my writing in a whole new way. I'm pretty unsatisfied with everything I've uploaded until now, but I'm not giving up on finishing my other stories. I will be updating Agent Kinomoto within the next week along with a new story called Freedom's Prison. I just needed to start writing this story to get back into the swing of things and find new inspiration. Please read and review!


End file.
